Final Fantasy Ultima
'Starting the Game' Everything about the game is going to be your choice: First you get to 'Create' everything about your character for example: Everything about the appereance every minor detail of it, you get to choose it's starter Job wich are Warrior, White and Black Mage, Thief, and Monk...this sounds normal... WRONG, these starter jobs evolves into 5 different Classes wich evolve into 5 different levels of each one...Huh... Let me explain with Warrior. You choose warrior then you can choose the type of class of Warrior you want like Soldier, Paladin, Golem, etc. If you chose Soldier you level up Soldier Class 5 time. Example: Soldier is Lv 1, Veteran Soldier is Lv 2, Golden Badge Soldier is Lv 3, Destructive Soldier is Lv 4, and Ultima Soldier is Lv 5, not every Class nor Job has the same Lv name except for Lv 5 wich is Ultima *****, and besides that there are Bonus Jobs you get throught the story for a total of 40 Jobs, 200 Classes, and 1000 Lvs. Leveling Up You can select to do it manually or automatically. If you chose it automatically then depending on how you use your character will determine what you are gonna level up on the more you use attack the more your strength stat will go up. 'Weapons' Now you get your Basic weapons in the beginning and each Class has it's starter or basic weapon, you buy and sell weapons, there are going to be also shield and minor weapons such as daggers and knives, BUT, the cool part is that further in the game you get to 'Create Weapons' in the game with Ranked Materials, E, D, C, B, A, S, U, those are the Rankings for the Materials from Common to Ultima, BUT, you won't just throw your items in a pot and wait for them to form (Sorry Dragonquest 8) you get to put the pieces how you want them in every part, like in the handle that scabbard, and if you don't like the design of the materials you can 'Redesign' the material. Just so you know there will be 5,001 E type materials, 3,001 D type materials, 1,001 C type materials, 501 B type Materials, 101 A type Materials, 51 S type materials, and 21 U type materials. Throught the game you will find 1,001 Weapons, Shieds and Minor Weapons for every Class. You can use both hands for other weapons, sheilds or minor weapons. 'Equipment & Accesories' Yes yes you can create Equipments and Accesories the same way as above. The equipment, you will be actually SEE IT like in Dragonquest 9, but obviously better cuz you are gonna see every single detail, as well as the accesories, and there are gonna be Major and Minor Accesories. There will 701 equipment, 501 Major, and 601 Minor accesories in the game. 'Gameplay' Pretty simple, you are gonna have up to 6 players in your party and 55 usable characters excluding the Main Hero, no matter wich name you put to the Hero, the Characters will be able to pronounce it. The game will be a normal turned based game with active time battle yet something revolutionary and NEW. The battle menu will have: Attack Defend, Gaurd, Skills, Abilities,(Black, White, Green, Red, Blue, Gold, and Ultima) Magick (If you have some), Capture, Summon (Those are gonna be the ones you capture or the ones you will recieve throught the game), Item, RFYL (Run For Your Life). The game can be multiplayer for up to 6 players but it won't be online. If you are going to play solo you will control the main character first, the secondary characters can act on they're own but you can change their battle strategy and you can change who the main character is in you're party. And to make it more accurate, there will be about 10 or 20 strategies for the secondary characters. 'Plot' Umm I might need help here cuz I don't have so much of a story but I know you can choose what you want to be: Neutral, Good, Bad, Savior, Demon and each... well 'Story' you choose has three endings, the third being a mystery, you will also be able to encounter Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts Characters and depending on how you progress being good or evil, will determine wich characters you will encounter and befriended with. If you buy the Ultima edition and after you pass the game the first time you will be able to play any story from the other Final Fantasy Hero and Villian Stories REMASTERED. 'Other Stuff Not Related Completely Related To The Game But Please Read...' This game'l be so good the Original Version will be $79.99 and the Ultima Version will be $144.99, might have sequels and I HOPE it gets to game of the week at least. I really want Square Enix to make a game like this, I might even BEG. So my birthday wish would be for this game info to somehow reach Square Enix and they at least take consideration of it. BUT. If it does not reach to Square Enix I WILL JOIN SQUARE ENIX NO MATTER THE COST because it's my future dream to work at Square Enix and I know I can make it. Thanx fur Reuhding... Oh yea one more thing, please, DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, and if you wish to contact me well, send me a message, sonic_rockz1@hotmail.com, I do not accept messages such as: Dude wat da fuckk da will never happen, or, ur zuch e n00b, or, dude your gaming tastes ZUCKZ BAD, however I will accept messages like: Hey good article I find it pretty interesting can I discuss it with you, or, Hey pretty good article but I think you exagurated on ## section, or (I WISH I COULD GET AN EMAIL LIKE THIS) Hey dude BIG NEWS, Square Enix has accepted your game and taken into a thoughtful idea... ok back to the real world, agree or not with my idea plz do not send me harmfull emails but, let's talk to see how can we change this. Arigato Gusaimas and goodbye. Category:Fan Games